


A Midsummer’s Night Kiss

by Animercom



Series: Himikichi Harmony (Oumeno weekend event) [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Himikichi Harmony Event, Hurt/Comfort, School Fieldtrip, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: Still stinging from Kokichi rejecting her, Himiko leaves her hotel room during a school fieldtrip and runs into the last person she wants to see: Kokichi himself.Written for Himikichi Harmony event Day 3 Sleepover prompt.Himikichi Harmony eventTumblrandTwitter.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Himikichi Harmony (Oumeno weekend event) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866358
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Himikichi Harmony





	A Midsummer’s Night Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the last day for the Oumeno weekend event! Enjoy this final fic of mine.

Sighing, Himiko stepped outside and slid the door close. Pulling down the hood of her red silk pjs, she strolled through the hotel grounds. Her whole class was on a field trip and was currently staying at a traditional Japanese hotel for the night.

Behind Himiko, the door slid open. Tenko stepped out, wearing green pjs with mini shorts. Behind her all was the room all the girls in their class shared. They lounged across futons in their sleepwear, chatting. Tenko asked, “Himiko, are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Tenko. Just need some fresh air.” _Clear my head._

“You sure because–”

“I wanna be alone.”

Tenko exhaled. “Well I’m here if you want to talk about it or distract yourself.” She slid the door shut, muffling the girls’ laughter behind her.

Holding her arms, Himiko walked along the wraparound porch of the hotel. Upon reaching behind the building, she stopped and sat down. Koi fish swam in the small pond before her. Bamboo stalks outlined the pool. A bamboo water deer scarcer thudded every few seconds like a calming metronome. Dragonflies buzzed around the lanterns.

Himiko squinted to see better in the dark. Across from her was the back of another building of the hotel. Beyond that, a dark forest. No one else was around.

Himiko retrieved a card deck from a pocket of her red pjs. Pulled the cards out of the box. She stared at the joker card. A memory from last week replayed in her mind.

Himiko was practicing magic in her research lab. Around her doves cooed in their cage, piranhas swam in the water tanks, and the light glinted off her guillotine. Himiko fanned out cards on a table. Speaking to an invisible audience, Himiko said, “Pick a card, any card.” She selected one and palmed it. “Now watch it dis–”

Kokichi appeared behind her, leaning towards the left. “What do you call a magic owl? _Hoo_ dini!”

Himiko suppressed a snort. “Go away, Kokichi.” Holding up the card again, she pronounced, “Now watch this card disappear before your very–”

Kokichi leaned to the right. “Are you into magic? Because abraca _damn_ , girl.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Himiko craned her head back. She bit her lip to keep from smiling. “If you don’t stop, I’ll curse you with a your-toast-will-always-be-burned spell.”

“Nee-heehee but I can’t stop myself, Himikoooo.” Grinning, Kokichi squished Himiko’s cheeks. “Your huffy-puffy, pouty face is just too cute!”

“I-I said leave me alone.”

“But that’s a lie. You’re not cute.”

“Let me go!”

“You’re actually really ug–”

Himiko threw a pink glitter bottle at him. Coughing, Kokichi waved away the pink cloud. He gaped down at himself. Pink sparkles glittered in his hair, on his face, and all on his clothes, making his supreme leader uniform radiate pink. “Y-you…”

“Nii hee hee! That’s what you get for underestimating the Amazing Himiko!” Himiko laughed behind a hand. “You look like a pixie.”

“Oh shut up.”

Scowling, Kokichi tramped towards the door. “I’m going to shower.”

Himiko leaned over the table, and rested her cheek in a palm. She grinned. “You’re gonna need a level 4 invisibility spell to sneak past your dormmates Shuichi and Kaito. If they see you…! Heehee… Ahahaha!”

Kokichi looked over his shoulder. His scowl softened to a smile. “All right, you got me good. But I’ll get you back for this for sure! Just you wait! I’ll be looking forward to it.” He slammed the door close.

Chuckling, Himiko smiled. _Me too._

Himiko gazed at the joker card in the deck. Jaw clenched, she gripped the deck so hard the cards bent. _Kokichi, you liar._

A door behind her slid open. “Oh, Himiko!”

She tensed.

“What are you doing hanging out by the boys’ room?” Kokichi sat down next to her on the porch. He grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Looking for me?”

Himiko glanced at him sidelong. He was wearing cotton pjs with a crown pattern. He stared at her, waiting. “No. I was…” Himiko looked away, her gaze falling on the pond. “I just wanted to see the fish.”

Elbow on his knee, Kokichi rested his chin in a palm. “Hmmm? Really? Looks like to me you’re just throwing a pity party for yourself. Talk about being immature.”

Himiko flinched.

“Ooor you’re lying to yourself and you really wanted to see me again.” Kokichi shook his head. “Sitting outside the boys’ bedroom, hoping to glimpse me. Pretty pathetic, don’t you think? Don’t you have other important things to do? Like convincing yourself magic is real?”

Himiko glared. “Insulting me isn’t going to ease your guilty conscience.”

Kokichi stared. After a moment, he leaned back on his hands. He threw up one hand in the direction of the pond. “You know, there’s a lot of fish in the sea.”

Sighing, Himiko rested her cheek on raised knees. “There’s no one like you. No one else would steal a cake and give it to the person whose feelings they crushed.”

“S-Shuichi would do that, if he said no to Kaede. He’s such a loser.”

Himiko wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging herself. She sighed. “Shuichi asked Kaede out already. And even if Kaede asked him first, Shuichi would have agreed.”

Kokichi stared at the ground. In the distance their classmates laughed. Crickets chirruped. Wind rustled the trees’ leaves.

“Look, Himiko. You’re blind if you think I’m some good person. I do what I want when I want. And if one day I wanna set the world on fire? All I need is one phone call to my organization. That’s the kind of person I am,” shrugged Kokichi. “Or maybe that’s a lie. I am a liar after all.”

Himiko picked at the wood splinters of the porch. “Yes, you’re a jerk. But you’re also really smart, funny, and sweet when you wanna be. And I’m a liar too.” Himiko laid her forehead on her knees, arms wrapped around her face. “If you can’t see that then you really are too much a pain…”

Kokichi frowned. “What do you mean? I mean your magic tricks you do onstage are lying but…” He lapsed into silence. Kokichi glanced at Himiko’s barrette. Muttered to himself, “You think your master left because of an anti-mage and not because…” Kokichi’s gaze fell to the card deck beside her. “You brought cards to practice even on a school field trip. You say everything is a pain but you love magic and work hard at it.” Exhaling, Kokichi ran a hand through his hair. He looked off into the distance.

“So?” Himiko asked, turning him.

Kokichi started. “S-so what?”

“What’s the problem then?”

“What are you talking about? There’s no problem. Oh, you mean – No, there is a big problem. A huge one.”

Fists balled, Himiko rose to her feet. “What then? What could it possibly be?”

Hands raised, Kokichi stood. “Don’t shout! I’ll explain–”

“No, you won’t! You’ll just lie! For once in your life, tell me the honest truth–!”

The door behind them slid open. Grinning, Kaito leaned against the doorframe. “Oooh, sneaking around in pjs on a school field trip. How naughty. What hot and heavy things are happening here?” All the other boys in their class stopped talking. Turned to look.

Eyes burning, Himiko flung down her fists. “Nothing! Nothing is happening between us because I asked Kokichi out and he rejected–”

Kokichi seized Himiko’s shoulders. Turned and kissed her. Smirking, Kokichi wrapped an arm around Himiko’s shoulders. “Actually, yeah! Things are heating up, so if you don’t mind, could you give us some space?”

Lips parted, Kaito stared. His eyes darted between Himiko, Kokichi, and back at Himiko. Kaito cleared his throat. “Oh, uh… Well, sorry about that. Never would have thought you two would… uh.”

Tenko opened the door behind them. “Have any of you guys seen Himiko? She’s a little down and I wanted to talk to her.

Kaito slammed the door closed, hiding Himiko and Kokichi from view. “Yeah no, haven’t seen them! Right, guys?”

Heart pounding, Himiko listened to the muffled voices. She felt Kokichi’s ragged breath warming her ear. Her lips tingled. Behind them dragonflies buzzed.

Kokichi jerked away from Himiko like she had the plague. “Ahahaha! S-so yeah! That happened. But don’t worry! Tooootally doesn’t count. Nope. Not at all. Not in the least bit! I had my fingers crossed behind my back. So let’s just pretend that NEVER happened and–”

“Don’t say that!” Himiko stood with her head bowed and fists trembling at her sides. “Please don’t say it doesn’t count. That was my first kiss and I’m so happy it was with you.”

She hiccupped. Tears slid down her face.

“Himiko…” A long sigh. Kokichi offered a tissue. “I guess us not being together hurts you more than being together, huh?”

Sniffing, Himiko accepted the tissue. Flashed a tepid smile. “Thanks.”

“And if that’s the case…” After a moment, Kokichi’s voice broke the silence. “I… I like you.”

Himiko looked up from wiping her face. “H-huh?”

Despite his face burning, Kokichi gazed at her evenly. “Will you go out with me?”

Gasping, Himiko dropped the tissue. After a moment, Himiko beamed. Nodded.

Looking away, Kokichi held out his hand. Himiko intertwined her fingers with his. Faces burning, the two stared at the ground.

Kokichi cleared his throat. “So uh… now what?”

Himiko shrugged.

“Wanna trick Kaito into believing this hotel is haunted? Your magic would be really useful!”

“Nyeh? Uh, sure. Oh, maybe I could reuse my pixie dust spell again!”

“Nee-heehee! That would be _sweet_. All right, come on then!” Kokichi raced down the walkways between the hotel buildings with Himiko right behind him. “I got a lot of ideas. From banging on the walls, ways to lure Kaito out to being by himself…”

“What about making and playing a spooky soundtrack?”

“Ooh, that’s a good idea! Okay, let’s start with that first. Then we need to think of ideas of how to create a ghost…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the support throughout this event! It's through you guys's support and participation that makes events like these possible. ^_^
> 
> I do plan on hosting Oumeno Week 2020 from in December. More details to follow later!
> 
> Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed all of this event's content! :D


End file.
